


Morning Lessons

by lamplights



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamplights/pseuds/lamplights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli teaches Adam some Finnish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Adam/Sauli fic ever published, so be kind. Pure schmoop. :)

”Any plans for today? Things you need to take care of?” Sauli asked, his voice still a little deep from sleeping. Adam had woken up before Sauli; he had seen Sauli curled in a ball next to him, but the need to hold him, _feel_ him had been so strong he didn’t even feel bad for wrapping his arms around the warm body and waking up the love of his life by kissing his shoulder. Sauli had smiled before opening his eyes and naturally snuggled closer to him.

“No, you’re all mine today.”

Adam began to play with Sauli’s hair. He enjoyed the sharp, tickling feeling on his fingertips as he touched Sauli’s sides that were growing out so fast. Sauli loved experimenting with his hair as much as Adam and he had to admit he really loved Sauli’s hair the way it was now. He moved his fingers up to the soft curls and Sauli let out a relaxed sigh as his body got a little bit heavier.

“Hey, don’t you fall asleep again.” Adam laughed softly. “You promised you’d teach me more Finnish.”

Short Finnish lessons, like lying in bed for a while before getting up, had grown into a habit after Adam had realized he wanted to learn Finnish. Not only it was the most bizarre, complicated and _sexiest_ language in the world, it was also Sauli’s native language so he felt obligated to be able to speak at least a few words. The Finnish language sounds so silly that it often makes him laugh but it also makes him tremble with love when Sauli whispers sweet nothings in his ear in Finnish. Sauli had eagerly seized the opportunity to teach him but Adam had a feeling it would be much harder to make Sauli be a teacher this morning.

“Now?” Sauli made a pout with his lips as he turned his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s eight in the morning, Adam. Emmä jaksa.” Sauli pretended to be crabby but the smirk on his face couldn’t fool Adam.

“Yes you can, yes you can, yes you can.” Adam murmured against Sauli’s neck, the side where the butterfly tattoo was located. Sauli lifted himself up and sat on Adam’s torso. The white blanket slid down Sauli’s back, landing in a bundle on Adam’s legs. Adam traced the lines of the bird tattoos on Sauli’s chest. He should get a similar tattoo, too, maybe not a bird but definitely an animal. He was sure Sauli would love that.

“What do you want to know?” Sauli asked, fully concentrated now, a warm light shining in his eyes.

“We did animals last week. Lintu.” Adam touched one of the birds. “Linnut.” Birds. Both of his hands touched now the soft skin ever so slightly, causing Sauli to shiver. He moved his hands onto Sauli’s hips and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Perhonen.” He blew a light breeze of air towards the butterfly tattoo. Hell, he just didn’t seem to get enough of them. “Adjectives, but only the good ones, please.”

“Huonoja adjektiiveja ei oo olemassakaan jos susta puhutaan.”

”Sauli, shorter sentences. Me what? No what?”

Sauli laughed at Adam’s confused look on his face. “I just said that the bad ones don’t even exist when it comes to you.” Adam just rolled his eyes but Sauli chose to ignore it. “Lemme think.”

“Pörröinen, fluffy.” He pointed at Adam’s hair. “Syötävät, eatable.” Sauli licked his lips. “Vahvat, strong.” His fingers danced on Adam’s arms, up and down, drawing a map and then moved up to Adam’s neck. The blue eyes met other blue eyes as Sauli pulled down once again to kiss him. “Upea, gorgeous. Kiltti, kind. Suloinen, sweet. Kuuma, hot. Ihana, wonderful.”

Sauli said a new word between every kiss until they ran out of breath. Adam put his hand on Sauli’s neck and rested the other one on his back. He breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend as he brushed lazily the hairline on Sauli’s neck.

“Not true, babe.” He looked into Sauli’s eyes and didn’t see the slightest signs of lying. Sauli’s eyes were as honest as ever.

“They’re true, Adam. You’re all those things to me. Paras, rakkain, mun oma. The best, dearest, mine only.” Sauli started murmuring something in Finnish that he didn’t bother to translate anymore so Adam knew he was falling asleep again. Like a child. Sauli rolled over so that he could lie next to Adam. He rested his head on Adam’s shoulder as their legs intertwined.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” He asked quietly, his eyes starting to flutter. A powerful wave of overwhelming love overcame Adam as he nodded.

“Yeah. Just remember to question me when we wake up. You’re a bad teacher if you won’t. Besides, I have my own adjectives for you that you need to know.” Adam teased him, trying his best to hide the emotions in his voice.

“Uh-huh. Yeah.” Sauli just smiled before the sleep finally came over him. Adam watched Sauli’s chest rose, his breathing slow and steady. He impatiently wiped away a tear that had escaped his eye, still feeling a little overwhelmed by what Sauli had just said.

“You’re all those things to me, too.” He whispered as he closed his eyes. His hand found its familiar place on Sauli’s waist, like showing invisible people that he belonged to Adam, like never wanting to let him go, wanting to keep him forever.


End file.
